


when I feel you on my tongue I'm yours

by PrincessReinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blatant misuse of adjectives, Blowjobs, D/s, Dom!Sam, M/M, Porn, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform, dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is so easy when it comes to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I feel you on my tongue I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> ...or that other time I was sick and decided to write porn. Slightly better than the last one. Again, only like my second-ever Wincest attempt.

The first time Dean tasted come, he was disgusted. It was just gross, there was no other way about it. How had he ever thought girls _liked_ this stuff? It was gross and slimy and hot and just fucking weird, okay. Just weird.

It helped a bit that it was Sammy's come invading his mouth, but not much.

It was Sammy, though, so as much as Dean wanted to spit it out and wash his tongue with bleach, he didn't. He kept up the soft laps of his tongue, cleaning up Sammy's pretty (gorgeous big incredible) cock with gentle swipes. He wanted to use his hands to stead the cock in front of his face, but, remembering the sharp tugs on his hair when he had tried it earlier, Dean wisely kept his arms locked behind his back. 

"There, Dean," Sammy's voice spiked through Dean, deep and harsh and _ohsohot_. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

_Yes._ Dean wanted to say. _It was, dude, it was gross. 'M not doin it again._

But this was Sam, and he'd never been able to deny Sam anything.

"Mmm," Dean moaned around his brother's cock, finishing up and pulling off with a faint pop. "'S good, Sammy."

His brother's grip on his hair was gone, and for a brief second Dean was disoriented. Then the hand was back, petting Dean softly.

"Good boy," Dean heard, and he smiled up at his brother from his place on his knees. He snuggled closer to his brother, pushing himself up against Sam's thigh and smiling contentedly into his jeans (just barely pushed down, just enough for Dean to suck him off) as the strokes continued. "You're such a good boy, aren't you, Dean? Such a good boy for your little brother."

"Mmhmm," Dean let out, settling in. "A'ways, Sammy."

He'd been Sam's forever, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.


End file.
